Atrapada hasta la eternidad
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Sus esperanzas de salir de aquella pesadilla la habían abandonado, porque había una realidad de la cual jamás podría escapar y que por más que desease que fuera una broma no lo sería, y eso, es que permanecería atrapada hasta la eternidad


**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Jin (Shinzen no Teki-P). La imagen tampoco es mía.**

 **Advertencia: Esto es un AU. Este fic tiene contenido sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, ¿cuántas horas estuvo llorando? Había perdido la cuenta, o más bien ya ni se molestaba en contar las veces que lo había hecho. Vivía en un constante círculo vicioso donde lo único que veía eran las inmensas cajas a su alrededor, con muchísima suerte la luz artificial lograba rozar su piel.

Ya no le daba importancia al dolor en sus muñecas, pies y boca, ya estaba acostumbrada a ser atada hasta el punto de hacerla llorar de dolor. De nada servía lamentarse, porque su esperanza se desvaneció, asimiló que salir de aquí es un sueño estúpido que jamás se cumpliría. Aún recordaba la última vez que estuvo en libertad, la noche se cernió sobre ella y su grupo de amigas. A pesar de la hora ninguna de las adolescentes se preocupó hasta que una de ellas recibió una llamada de sus padres, fue ahí que todas se separaron y volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, todas llegaron a salvo a excepción de ella, no sólo porque vivía en un barrio peligroso, sino que también un lindo gato llamó su atención, huyendo en cuanto se dio percató de su presencia y, como era de esperarse, ella fue tras el gato, lo que no sabía es que aquella debilidad la condenaría a una vida llena de desgracia.

Aquella voz resonó en su cabeza como el primer día que la escuchó, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y un miedo incontrolable se apoderó de ella, al igual que ese fatídico día. Apenas podía moverse, esa tétrica sonrisa junto con su cara de maníaco aumentaba la ansiedad y la adrenalina que sentía. Sus débiles piernas corrían, pero era inútil, él es y sería mucho más rápido que su persona. No tardó nada en atraparla, observó con terror la pistola que portaba en su mano derecha, amenazando con disparar si hacía algo que delatara su ubicación. Las lágrimas habían salido hace mucho ya y salieron más a la velocidad de la luz en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de que este sería seguramente sus últimos minutos de vida. Sus padres, amigos, familiares, todo pasaba frente a sus rosados orbes. Su acelerado corazón estaba a punto de explotar y la ausencia de respiración la estaba matando poco a poco, pero eso sólo era un minúsculo trozo de tortura que no era nada comparado con lo que viviría próximamente.

—Hubiera preferido morir en ese instante —susurró con una débil voz.

Le dolía hablar, hace días que no bebía agua o comía en condiciones, él prefería hacerla sufrir hasta que le suplicara por algo de comida, porque a pesar de llamarla reina estaba en las mismas condiciones que una esclava. Estaba loco, eso era un hecho inexcusable y aún así ella también se estaba volviendo majara. Todas las noches soñaba distintas formas de matar al sujeto que le arruinó la vida; destriparlo, ahorcarlo, decapitarlo entre otras formas... y todo hecho con sus pequeñas manos. Quería hacerlo sufrir igual que él la había jodido a ella, porque no sólo le arrebató su felicidad, también hizo lo mismo con su virginidad. Que unas manos como las suyas la tocaran la asqueó de sobremanera, pero sobretodo sintió mucho dolor y tristeza.

—¡Mi reina, ya llegué a casa!

Quería llorar de nuevo, el día en que él no regrese nunca a su casa será el mejor día de su vida.

Sus pasos cada vez eran más cercanos, ya podía oír el sonido del pomo abriéndose, indicando que su pesadilla estaba de vuelta.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Por cierto, te traje una nueva amiga.

Detrás suya había una enorme bolsa la cual puso delante de la fémina, el nauseabundo olor que desprendía no era nada comparado con lo que vería a continuación. Puso una cara de horror y produjo un chillido muy agudo. Ese desquiciado mental le había traído una muerta.

—¿Por qué...?

La difunta poseía una radiante cabellera rubia que fue manchada por su propia sangre, la expresión que se le quedó antes de morir fue la misma que se le quedó a su persona cuando se cruzó con ese maníaco, terror y desesperación.

—¿El por qué dices? ¡Para que te haga compañía!

Lo decía como si estuviera disfrutando el asustarla, ¿acaso no había tenido suficiente con hacerle tanto daño que ahora le hacía esto? No dijo nada más, evitó las charlas de Kuroha e intentó suicidarse dejando de respirar. No era la primera vez que lo intentaba, de hecho, todos los días lo hacía y acababa mal para ella, ya no por el miedo de morir, sino porque nunca funcionaba. Hoy tenía la esperanza de que funcionara, deseaba con todo su ser dejar este cruel mundo que tan mal la había tratado. Sus fuerzas la iban abandonando poco a poco y el mantener los párpados abiertos se estaba convirtiendo en una ardua tarea. No sabía si esto era a causa también de la desnutrición y deshidratación de la que padecía, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir nunca más.

Sintió un agudo dolor en la garganta y en el pecho, todo lo que veía era oscuridad y una tenue luz al final, eso significaba... ¿qué estaba muerta? Sonrió y corrió hasta el final, la luz le brindaba un cálido abrazo, como si fueran los ansiados y cariñosos brazos de su madre que le transmitían amor y tranquilidad.

—¿Ya despertaste, querida?

Se despertó de golpe, encontrándose con esos orbes amarillos que tanto odiaba. No podía ser, todo lo que había visto no era un cruel sueño ¿verdad? Seguro que es una broma del destino antes de descansar para siempre, sí, definitivamente es eso, por ello pedía que quería salir de allí, bromas como esas no causaban gracia.

—Te intentaste suicidar de nuevo ¿no, maldita puta?

Recibió una patada en la cara que la dejó en el suelo de nuevo, incapaz de moverse.

—Volveré mañana por la mañana, descansa junto con tu nueva amiga, Mary —dijo entre risas mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe.

Sus carcajadas eran como dagas directas a su débil y maltratado cuerpo.

—No sé por qué fui tan estúpida como para creer que podría librarme de él.

Una gota salada surcó por su cara y cayó al suelo, su congestionada y dolorida nariz aguantaba dentro los mocos que había acumulado de tanto llorar, lo que le dificultaba la respiración.

No tenía esperanza, al fin se había dado por vencida. El hecho de que estaría atrapada hasta la eternidad era una realidad, una que le hubiera gustado que sólo fuera una pesadilla.

Y ahí, entre llanto y sufrimiento, Mary sucumbió a la profunda oscuridad que la rodeaba.

* * *

 **¿Estuvo bien? Hace un tiempecito que no escribía cosas de este tipo xD al principio iba a ser un KuroMary, pero conforme fue avanzando la cosa dije no y al final esto quedó :3**

 **Cualquiera que me viera escribiendo esto diría que estoy muy mal de la cabeza, pero no, yo estoy muy bien B3**

 **Ahora tengo que ponerme con el reto yuri del foro de Kagerou Project en el que estoy xD se llama "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha" :3 que se note el spam xD pero bueno, yo lo digo porque hay buena gente ahí -w- y si sois fans de la saga pues ahí está :3**

 **Pues nada más, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta cosa que, como siempre, es muy improvisada 8D**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**

 **PD dos: No sé si esto tiene algo de horror, pero angst es seguro xD**


End file.
